Mi ángel de alas negras
by Lilith's angel
Summary: La niña inocente entra a la guarida del lobo sin saber lo que le espera ... Ven a mi, mi precioso angel alado que te arrancaré las alas por haberme destrozado el corazón jeje entren y me dicen que tal vale?


Mi ángel, pensé que eras mi salvador, estoy frente a tu puerta, y tu encantadora sonrisa, me recuerda nada menos, que a los hermosos paraísos llenos de ángeles, que el mismísimo Miguel Ángel pintó, para calmar el dolor en los corazones mortales.

Frio ángel, no vi tus oscuras intensiones, lo que de verdad sentías por mí, te veo mi ángel y estoy frente a tu puerta, tus pasos y tus amables palabras tocan mi corazón y lo conducen a tu dormitorio, me prometiste cosas hermosas, era mentira que ibas a hacerlas realidad.

Pensé que eras el que iba a salvarme tus manos protectoramente me abrazan pero no es un abrazo cálido ¡Oh no! A pesar de haber ido obedientemente a tu guarida, ahora sé que no es lo que yo pensaba, y recuerdo todo lo que paso hasta ahora.

Mi hermoso ángel te encontré en el bosque, cure tus heridas, nuevamente vi en tus ojos ese brillo que nadie más veía, y aunque creí haberme vuelto loca pensé insistentemente que en definitiva habías cambiado y recapacitado. Me prometiste que volveríamos juntos a la aldea, pero te valiste de artilugios y los mas encantadores engaños para hacerme caer en tus labiosas palabras, y cual niña deslumbrada por el arte de un mago, me hiciste caminar obediente, y cabizbaja a tu guarida lobo mío, por eso decidí acompañarte, y ahora estando en estas cuatro paredes improvisadas, no puedo evitar pensar que cometí un error al dejar que me trajeras aquí.

Pero mi amado ángel ¿Cómo podría yo desconfiar de ti? Esto es todo lo que siempre anhelé, estar junto a ti, pensé que había descubierto tu lado débil tan sólo para hacerlo más fuerte, pero veo que eres del tipo peligroso, ahora sé lo que me has hecho, cariño. Mi razón resentida por ser subestimada, hace amago de mí ser y rompe instantáneamente el encanto, ahora puedo ver con claridad y darme cuenta fidedigna de donde estoy, te veo como realmente eres, mi lindo ángel.

En tu cálido abrazo, todavía siento el kunai dispuesto a acabar con mi vida, rozando mi espalda, a pesar de tener un reputación dudosa yo creí en ti, y tu ,ángel desconfiado te has aprovechado de eso ¡Has decidido tirar la confianza que te tenia a la basura! Y pretendes traicionarme antes de que yo lo haga contigo, vaya reglas en las que vives. Haz dejado ganar a tu ambición, si no aprecias ni un viejo recuerdo de tu dulce infancia, que ahora se presenta ante ti como tu antigua compañera de equipo, me doy cuenta mi precioso ángel que no hay nada ni nadie, que sea capaz de detener tu plan maestro, tu plan de venganza. No hay duda de ello has vendido tu alma para sellar el trato que te ofrecía poder, ahora veo en lo que te has convertido, mi hermoso ángel de alas negras, ese sentimiento que tienes esta ennegrecido y podrido. Así que no me mientas con tu bellísima sonrisa, prometiéndome que estaremos juntos, porque la mentira se muestra en tu rostro ¡Me arrancaste el corazón del pecho cuando aún estaba viva y respiraba, y te lo llevaste! ¡Hiciste que te adorara para poder despedazarme a tu antojo! ¡Prometiste que regresarías junto a mí! He estado extrañando a una ilusión, he estado esperando por el adversario número uno de Konoha, mi aldea natal. Espero mi bellísimo ángel, mi indudable salvador, que pudieras tomar todo lo que hubieses podido de mi ¡Acércate pues a mis brazos ángel de las tinieblas, que te arrancaré las alas!

¿Cómo puede creer que eras mi salvador? La hermosa melodía de mi corazón me guía a tus labios, Ah traicionara melodía, productora de ambrosia a mis oídos, te sonrió, y tomo de ti ese delicioso néctar que me hace olvidar todo error tuyo, presente o pasado. Finalmente mi corazón gana la batalla y mi cognición se retira, rendida, exhausta y humillada, por haber perdido semejante batalla, que podría costarme la guerra, o en este caso, la vida.

Pero lo siento, te amo lo suficiente como para dejarme envolver en esta bagatela de indudables mentiras, te llevaste mi corazón, así que no tengo poder para detenerlo. No, no tengo el poder para matarme con mis propias manos, mi hermoso ángel. Simplemente me deje desarmar por tus expertas manos, y una vez más, me muestro sumisa y obediente a tus ordenes, tus ojos dos obsidianas color noche, me envuelven en ese inmaculado velo de encanto, pero esta vez el hechizo se torna más poderoso, mas embriagador y caigo poco a poco a las ordenes de cada uno de tus deseos

No pude ver tus oscuras intenciones a tiempo, ahora no puedo negarme, aunque estas sean tus siniestros designios, detrás de esas deliciosas caricias que me proporcionaban tus manos, ya no percibía la frialdad en tu ser, poco a poco te vuelves cariñoso y el hielo cae a los lados, sonrió como nunca antes, pues estoy entre tus brazos, aunque sé que es solo una mentira, podría durar por siempre, la calidez se extiende a nuestro alrededor, el solaz de besos y caricias termina por ahogarnos a los dos en una inmensa luz de paz ¿Es dolorosa la caída, mi ángel? Yo no tuve esa elección ¿Sabes? No tuve la elección de caer en las manos del lobo. Ambos lenta y tortuosamente nos volvemos un solo ser, veo mil sueños en este pasmoso momento, siento más cerca que nunca el cielo y querría quedarme para siempre así contigo. Mi ángel, aquel que ya no era frio, mi oscuro ángel ¿Dónde están tus alas? ¿Las que quería arrancarte con tanto desgano hace unos instantes? En este mundo has tratado de curar tus heridas y dejar tu pasado atrás, me duele que sea así pues soy parte de tu ayer, pero no importa aun si no sé el porqué, yo rezare a los dioses para que te ayuden, porque yo misma sucumbí ante tus encantos, y no dudo que tu hermosura sea capaz de cautivar a tus hermanos ángeles, aunque yo creo que las heridas calman tu dolor interior, no me importa, te ayudare a curarlas, incluso si eso significa tu olvido hacia mí.

Roces de amor, lisonjas y memorias se acoplan en una apasionada alianza mientras, silenciosas lágrimas y sinceras sonrisas se forjan en mí ser. Todo lo que quería en esta vida, era sobrevivir para volver a verte, y tener una señal de que estabas bien, ahora todo está bien, ahora que estas a mi lado, y no sé cómo pero todo está mejor.

En este silencioso momento, tus manos me han dicho todo lo que siempre anhele escuchar, tus manos entrelazan las mías, tu corazón está tan cerca de mí que puedo escuchar su latir uniéndose al mío, el uno con el otro danzan a la par, pausada pero ardientemente, tus labios junto a los míos no me dejan lugar a dudas o razones, simplemente quiero conservar eterno este momento para siempre en mi alma, que por fin, por una sola noche se siente liberada y amada. Por primera vez en la noche te separas de mí, y me miras como jamás has mirado a nadie, y puedo reconocer en ti al niño alegre que una vez creí ver en la academia, el niño lleno de amor y deseos de vivir, por primera vez tus ojos me ven con amor ¡Auténtico amor! Sólo dirigido para mí. Mi hermoso ángel me has sonreído, y estoy tan feliz, la calidez me inunda otra vez, y el charco se extiende a mí alrededor, y caigo en la cuenta de la verdad que supe desde el primer momento en que pise la estadía, me encuentro en torno al lago producto de mi propia sangre.

A pesar de eso me tomas en tus brazos de manera acogedora y consoladora, y siento tus lagrimas recorrer mis cabellos, te apartas distintamente de mí, y me dices:

"Te amo Sakura, te amo como jamás he amado a nadie en esta vida, tu eres lo único que me importa y no quiero que sufras, por eso ahora que Konoha será destruida, no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño, no voy a permitir que me veas como ese monstruo en que me he convertido, debo hacer esto"

Más lágrimas recorren tu rostro, y yo quiero desesperadamente decirte algo que calme tu dolor, decirte algo que pueda consolarte, pero no puedo, tengo demasiado frio, tengo demasiado sueño, mi bello ángel, lloro porque no puedo confortarte

"Yo… por favor espérame al lado de Itachi, para que cuando por fin pueda expiar mis culpas, los dos estén ahí para esperarme, porque si este mundo es justo y un Dios existe, Él me dejará estar a su lado, porque fui inocente desde el principio… ustedes no debieron morir, Sakura te amo"

-Y yo a ti mi precioso ángel, te esperaré-

Siento en mi pecho la ultima estocada del kunai, sin embargo le vi sonreírme y él me vi sonreírle Estoy feliz, pues sé que no todos tienen la oportunidad de morir en las manos del ser que más aman, y yo la tuve, después de la más maravillosa de las noches yaciendo al lado del ángel más divino de todos, de aquel que más se merece el paraíso pues fue capaz primero de caer a la tierra y soportar el infierno, de perderlo todo es por eso que mi ángel se merece el paraíso, es por eso me dejé enamorar por el más bello de todos los ángeles.

Es por eso que dejé que ambos fuésemos consumidos por el más efímero, no así menos arrebatador amor de los tiempos de Julieta, yo en cuerpo, y mi desafortunado ángel en alma. Porque a pesar de ser mi lindo ángel el que me llevo a la muerte prefiero una corta vida llena de amor puro y esperanza que haber vivido una larga vida sin conocer el más grande y sincero amor que me dio mi gallardo guardián de alas negras

"Ya es hora de irnos Sakura-san, a donde vamos esperaremos a Sasuke-chan"

"Claro, halla voy Itachi-sempai"

-Porque siempre hay una esperanza de redención para todos, mi sublime ángel Sasuke

(dijo la de hebras rosadas, mirando a la Tierra)

-Porque solo lucharé por ti y por la justicia mi inocente ángel de cerezos

(le pronunció al cielo el de mirada azabache y lagrimas carmesí)

Xxxx

Xx

X

FIN

X

Xx

Xxxx

Bueno aquí termina jeje soy nueva en esto del Sasusaku emm normalmente me encanta el Kakasaku pero se me ha ocurrido esto de la nada así que decidi publicarlo jeje… criticas? comentarios? DIGO YA LEYERON HASTA ACA QUE MAS DA ESCRIBIR UN REVIEW? X3. (Me harían tremendamente feliz)

Soy Lilith Lincourt bueno dice Lilith's angel pero es como lo mismo… ajam ajam como decía soy Lilith Lincourt con un one-shot para ustedes les mando un abrazo si leyeron esta historia y si no… como llegaron hasta aca? Jejeje ahora si Ja ne!


End file.
